


Ume

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi!SasuHina, Out of Character, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sangat menyukai musim semi dan disitulah Sasuke memberikan serpihan musim semi untuknya. Ume. #SasuHinaBimonthly #Haru #CrackPairingCelebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ume

Ume © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Chibi!SasuHina, Typo(s)

.

.

#Crack Pairing Celebration

SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet #3

Prompt: Haru

Judul berasal dari prompt yang diberikan Kak Geesha Andika (dipakai khusus buat fanfic ini, meski sedikit dilarikan #hush)

.

.

Hinata kecil berumur delapan tahun tersenyum hangat kala melihat angin menerbangkan hamparan kelopak bunga musim semi.

Hinata suka musim semi. Hinata suka bunga. Hinata suka semua hal yang ada selama musim semi. Baik itu dango*, Hanami*, festival bunga dan banyak hal menarik lainnya. Sayangnya, Hinata tak bisa menikmati semua itu. Bukannya Hinata tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah untuk menikmati semua hal itu selayaknya anak kecil lain yang seumuran dengan dirinya.

Sayangnya, tubuhnya yang cukup lemah membuat dirinya harus tetap berada di rumah, menatap sendu hamparan pucuk-pucuk mahkota bunga berwarna pink dan putih yang tumbuh di rumah paman Iruka di seberang jalan. Hinata ingin melakukan Hanami, atau setidaknya bisa melihat bunga apa saja dari dekat. Di rumah Hinata sendiri hampir tidak ada tanaman berbunga karena saudaranya, Neji, alergi serbuk bunga. Hinata hanya bisa mereguk rasa kecewanya dalam-dalam.

Hinata masih mengamati lamat-lamat kelopak bunga yang jatuh tepat di luar jendelanya dengan pandangan penasaran. Pintu kamar terjeblak, Hinata sontak mengalihkan pandangan. Di sana ada ibunya, Hikari, bersama Mikoto—Nyonya Uchiha yang merupakan tetangganya— dan anaknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa berdiri di situ? Ayo istirahat dulu supaya cepat sembuh."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menaiki ranjangnya dan meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan patuh.

"Hinata masih belum terlalu sehat. Ah, kita ke ruang tamu saja Mikoto, biarkan Hinata beristirahat."

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh ya, Hinata-chan," Mikoto tersenyum pada Hinata yang membalas dengan dengan senyum malu-malu dari balik selimut bercover panda.

"Sasuke-kun mau menemani Hinata?" Mikoto memandang anaknya yang tak kunjung berhenti memperhatikan sang anak tetangga. Sasuke mengangguk polos. Mikoto dan Hikari terkikik pelan lalu meninggalkan anak-anak dengan pesan agar Sasuke tidak mengganggu Hinata.

"Hei."

Hinata merasa dipanggil. Selimut diturunkan pelan-pelan, Hinata duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Nada suaranya angkuh, khas Uchiha. Pandangannya datar, sedatar ekpresinya yang seperti wajan penggorengan sunny side egg.

Hinata membalas ragu, "H-hinata."

"Aku Sasuke."

"U-um."

Sunyi.

Hinata memandang jendelanya yang terasa lebih menarik karena menampilkan bunga-bunga musim semi. Sasuke malah tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Ia masih bocah, itu yang selalu dikatakan Itachi padanya.

Hinata pemalu. Sasuke pendiam.

Canggung.

Padahal bocah seumuran mereka akan bermain dengan berisik kalau sudah berkumpul.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang masih menatap jendela.

"Kau suka bunga?"

"I-iya. Tapi Hinata tidak boleh keluar karena sakit."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Pandangan penuh damba dilayangkan pada Sasuke.

"Sakit apa?"

"H-hinata selalu demam kalau musim semi."

Sasuke terdiam. Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Kau mau bunga?"

Mata Hinata berkilat senang namun guratan bahagia itu kembali pudar, "Tapi Neji-nii alergi serbuk bunga, jadi Hinata tidak boleh tanam bunga di rumah."

Apa selamanya bunga itu mesti ditanam? Apa bunga itu harus selalu yang hidup?

Ah, Sasuke ingat sesuatu!

"Tunggu sebentar."

"E-eh?!"

Hinata cukup terkejut saat Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya, memanjat keluar lalu berlari entah ke mana.

Hinata turun dari ranjang lalu menutup jendelanya karena ibunya selalu melarangnya terkena sentuhan angin saat sakit. Ia bisa demam lagi. Namun Hinata tetap menunggu Sasuke kembali. Apa yang dilakukan bocah laki-laki itu setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata?

Hinata menunggu sekitar satu setengah jam. Tampaknya Mikoto masih asyik bergosip tia sampai tak sadar akan anaknya yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Dalam hati, Hinata cukup was-was juga. Anak orang hilang, siapa yang tanggung jawab nanti?

Di saat ia mulai mengantuk dan hampir tertidur di depan jendelanya dengan posisi berdiri, kaca jendela diketuk tiga kali. Hinata mengucek matanya lalu mendapati Sasuke yang setengah berjinjit di luar sana. Hinata buru-buru menggeser daun jendela, membiarkan Sasuke masuk dengan cara melompat ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau cari, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengusap hidungnya yang terasa dingin. Satu tangannya masih menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung.

"Nih."

Hinata terkesima menatap apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Sebuah pot kecil dengan kayu kering dipelitur sedikit asal dan diberi hiasan bunga-bunga sintetis yang persis dengan bunga aslinya berwarna putih dihiasi sedikit percikan warna pink kemerahan dengan putik dan benang sari bersatu di tengah.

"Dari mana Sasuke-kun—"

"Dari aniki," Sasuke memotong cepat, bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, "Kebetulan Itachi-nii sedang bikin untuk tugas sekolah. Aku minta diajari tadi. Maaf kalau jelek."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum.

"I-ini bunga apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata memang tak begitu mengenal jenis bunga.

"Namanya Ume, buahnya dibuat jadi umeboshi. Hinata suka bunga musim semi kan? Karena aniki-mu tidak suka bunga, aku buatkan itu."

Hinata nyaris menangis karena senang.

"K-kirei desu yo. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Senyum hangat itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Douita, Hime."

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N: Haloo~ ini partisipasi ke-dua saya di SHBF dan yang ke-empat di event CPC *main singkat aja #dibuang

Baca omake-nya di bawah ya!

Semoga kak Gee tidak kesal lihat saya publish terus (Btw, terima kasih promptnya, karena tidak jadi dipakai untuk event jadinya saya yang pakai) TAT Lagi pengen menyuarakan aspirasi pada anggota grup yang belum minat partisipasi di event yang saya bikin ini. Padahal ada grandprize… :'( Deadline-nya tanggal 4 lho ya. Mampir aja kalau berminat di:

hatetepe titik dua slash slash m dot facebook dot com slash notes slash lovely-fanfics-of-sasuhina slash event-sasuhina-bimonthly-ficlet-3-22-maret-a-april-2015 slash 167866091440570 slash ? refid = 18

(Harap diterjemahkan dengan baik dan benar)

.

.

OMAKE

7 years later…

"Hinata, ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat!"

"I-iya, Kaa-san!"

Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Musim semi telah datang. Angin kembali menyapu kelopak-kelopak bunga menuju halamannya yang miskin tanaman berbunga. Ia masih melamun sampai kaca jendela diketuk tiga kali. Seorang pemuda berseragam dengan wajah datarnya menggeser daun jendela dengan santai.

"Ojamashimasu."

Dasar tidak sopan!

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan lewat jendela?"

Sasuke menenteng sepatunya dengan santai. Mengabaikan Hinata yang menarik-narik kemejanya untuk mengusirnya keluar. Matanya menjelajah ruangan. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada sebuah pot mini di pojok meja.

"Hinata."

"A-apa?"

"Kau masih menyimpannya? Kupikir sudah hilang."

Hinata melihat arah pandangan Sasuke. Ah, bunga tiruan di atas meja belajarnya.

"E-enak saja! Aku menyimpannya kok. B-baru kukeluarkan minggu lalu soalnya kalau dari dulu dibiarkan saja bisa berdebu. Kau saja yang tidak sadar, padahal setiap hari datang ke kamarku."

"Hoo, kalau begitu baguslah."

"K-kenapa?"

"Artinya kau masih menyimpan investasi lamaranku."

"T-tentu saja—eh, a-apa?!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Salam hangat,

Ether-chan

29-03-2015


End file.
